


Starry Night

by chaoticamanda



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticamanda/pseuds/chaoticamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them went through the boxes, awe-ing and ooh-ing at all the pictures and memorabilia. Star had found a flower she’d pressed after Marco had given it to wear for their Senior Prom. Marco found the letter from Star’s mother granting her request to attend college on Earth, and return after graduation. He looked at it thoughtfully, thinking of the ring his parents had given him as well that was stuffed into his pocket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night

It was a humid, rainy day when Marco Diaz returned to his childhood home, finding his parents cleaning out their attic and offering him boxes of old forgotten memories. He’d taken those memories back to his own apartment off-campus that he shared with his best friend and girlfriend to rifle through on his own time. There were two decades worth of things that were crammed into the plastic containers, and they were not solely his, either.

Marco’s family had housed many exchange students over the years, and they had all left Marco with something to remember them by. There was Adelaide, who had brought him a mini replica of the Eiffel Tower from France, and there was Chan Ho who’d left Marco with a signed picture of the two of them at Karate Kon.

The most important exchange student, however, had come up behind him, sliding her arms around his waist and laying her head on his shoulder. “What are you doing?”

“My parents were cleaning out their attic and they gave me all this stuff-- look, that’s a picture from when we went on that trip with Ponyhead!” Marco pointed at a strip of film, shuddering at the memories. He’d almost died at that stupid club-- twice. Star had taken him back once or twice and he still could not develop a taste for it.

“Ooh, look!” Star began to poke around in the boxes as well, “My wand used to look so different!”

She pulled a picture out from the first day on Earth, her wand held proudly in her hand next to Mr. and Mrs. Diaz. As Star had matured, the wand had matured with her, the rainbows in the center of the top of it sliding down to circle around the hilt, and an ever changing heart now pulsed in it’s place. The wings had fallen off and instead short, sparkling ribbons had emerged.

The two of them went through the boxes, awe-ing and ooh-ing at all the pictures and memorabilia. Star had found a flower she’d pressed after Marco had given it to her to wear for their Senior Prom. Marco found the letter from Star’s mother granting her request to attend college on Earth, and return after graduation. He looked at it thoughtfully, thinking of the ring his parents had given him as well that was stuffed into his pocket. It had been his mother’s engagement ring, and they wanted him to have it-- he being their only child.

“I can’t believe they had all that stuff,” Star said, pushing the START button on the microwave to heat up some popcorn. They had packed all of the more forgettable things back into the boxes, and both of their stomachs were rumbling. Marco was looking through their fridge for jalapenos so that he could make his famous nachos, but he poked his head out.

“Well, I was their only kid. They saved, like, everything. Your parents probably did the same thing,” He ducked back into the fridge, pushing around jars.

“Yeah, but it’s different on Mewni, Marco. You know that. Remember when they tried to arrange a marriage for me when we were sixteen? That’s normal for them, not keeping reminders of their kid everywhere they go,” Star watched her bag rotate, kernels beginning to pop inside.

Of course Marco remembered that. The whole reason she _hadn’t_ been married off was because he’d confessed his feelings for her, and she’d told her parents that she couldn’t get married if she was already in a relationship. It would soil their name, and her reputation. Marco and Star were both twenty now, and they’d been dating for four years, which was considered a lengthy relationship on Mewni.

Marco gave up his search and closed the fridge, walking over to her. Try as he might to forget them, the insecurities would still get to him now and then. It wasn’t easy dating literal royalty, especially when she captured the attention of most people in the many dimensions. “Do you regret it?”

Star scoffed, letting him wrap his arms around her, “Of course not. Besides, if it weren’t for that, we wouldn’t have started dating.” She placed both of her hands on the sides of his face, reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss him, “and _that_ would be a travesty.”

 

* * *

 

 

Three weeks later Marco had left Star a cryptic message on their fridge to meet her after her last class. It was a Friday night, and she was looking forward to spending a weekend free from taking notes. At first she thought that Ludo had kidnapped him, and though Ludo’s attacks had become less frequent, she doubted that it was beneath him.

So Star had made her way to the University Quad, making sure that her wand was charged and ready to go in case of emergency. She needn’t have worried, because Marco was waiting for her there, his trademark red sweatshirt traded for a red and black button down shirt and black pants. “Marco! You almost gave me a heart attack...why are you dressed so fancy?”

Marco only shrugged and took her hand, leading her back into the building on his right. She was confused, “Where are we going?” Marco, though passionate and dorky, had never really been one for large romantic gestures. He preferred to whisper sweet things into her ear late at night when it was just the two of them.

He only shot her a small smile, “You’ll see.”

Marco lead her through the hallways until they got to a door that led to one of the smallest rooms in the building. Star watched curiously as Marco took a deep breath and then led her inside. The room was dimly lit with twinkling lights that looked like stars, and what had once been a white board was now covered with pictures of Star and Marco. Star turned to Marco, stunned. “What…”

Marco wiped his hands on his pants, swallowing nervously, “So, uh, I love you Star, a lot. So much so that...I want to spend the rest of my life with you-- whether we’re kicking monster butt or exploring new dimensions. I…” He gestured to the board, pointing at the picture in the top left corner, “This...this is where we began. When you came to Earth. I’ve known you for six years now, and as you can see, it’s been a wild ride, but….it’s been the best six years of my life.”

“Marco…” Tears were welling up in Star’s eyes, and she’d covered her mouth with her hands. It was so beautiful, the pictures of them showing the progression of their friendship, their relationship as a whole. She couldn't remember a specific time when she had loved him more than at that second.

Marco stepped towards her, “So...will you marry me?” Marco was too anxious to wait for a reply, his stomach twisting in knots. He didn’t know if he’d ever been more nervous in his life. “I...I wrote to your parents to ask...to ask if they were okay with it, because like, like that’s normal for them, I guess. And you know my parents love you-- but, but that doesn’t really matter--what they want. What-- What do _you_ want?”

Star was quiet, looking around the room with wide eyes, “Oh, Marco…”

He was steeling himself for rejection, and his heart was pounding so loud in his ears that he missed her answer, “Sorry, what?”

“I said yes! Yes, yes, _yes!”_ Star slammed into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and hitching her legs on his hips. She kissed his face over and over again, ignoring his scratchy stubble. Marco was laughing, relieved and ecstatic, finding her lips and stumbling towards the door, pushing her against it and locking it. He kissed her hungrily until he seemed to remember something and then he pulled away abruptly.

Marco dug into his pocket and pulled out his mother’s ring, presenting it to her. Star took it eagerly, admiring it on her finger. It fit perfectly, and the twinkling lights made it sparkle. Marco watched her nervously even though she’d already said yes. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she beamed, and he felt like he was looking at the sun, “I love it. I love _you.”_


End file.
